worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
SVF-4 Voyeur and Vixen
Background Needing a fast maneuverable craft to get fromplace to place and for courier like duties, the REF decided to design a new mecha for that purpose. Battloids were to cumbersome while vertiechs were to resource intensive so it was decided to design a VTOL unit similar to theold Aggressor and Gaurdian units the REF originally brough along on the mission. The Voyeur (and Vixen) were exception craft for their intended purpose, allowing important messages and personnel to be moved quickly from one place to another. These craft were occassionaly employed for recon duties as well due to their speed and mobility. The Voyeur (and Vixen) served well after the conflict with the Haydonites. Model Type - SVF-4 Voyeur/Vixen Class - VTOL Hybrid Mecha Crew - 1 Voyeur, 1 + 1 Passegner Vixen MDC By Location Main Body - 360 Legs - 185 Feet/Thrusters - 95 Secondary Thrusters - 95 Cockpit/Nose - 125 Wings - 160 Re-inforced crew compartment - 150 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 60kph Leaping - 2m unassisted, 20m with a running start Flying - Mach 1.25 at all sea level, Mach 4.1 at 10km, Mach 6.4 at 30km+ Flying - Space - Mach 12.8 Range - 240 hours of continuous operation on 16 protoculture cells, 3000 km in space on reaction mass Statistics Height - 5.1-8.9m Length - 15.5-16.1m Width - 9.5m Weight - 13.6 tons empty, 16 tons typical take off PS - effectively 30 robotic Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - Miniature Protoculture Cell Energizer Cost - unknown Bonuses and Penalties Use robot combat elite +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 pull punch +1 autododge at level 2, 6 and 11 +10% to piloting skill rolls Kick - 3d6 Body Block/Tackle - 1d6 Systems of Note Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 400km, can track up to 480 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attaempt to identify or lock on to teh VF-1. Range - 400km Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 400km and can target upto 24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 200 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ